deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/Ancient User Tourney, Round 5: William Vigiles (Alock) v Sir Bors (Elgb)
Thanks to El Alstockphoto for making the title card. William Vigiles: An average city guard versus Sir Bors of Newcastle: A cunning mercenary William Vigiles (Alock) Bio Age: 26 Occupation: City Guard William Vigiles is a City Guard, like his father before him, and his father before him, and his uncle before him - great-grandfather was a criminal. Surrounded by this respect for the Law, it was only Natural for William it become a member of the City Watch. He patrols his city, which is surrounded by a high, and wide, wall. Mainly, he catches would-be thieves, and other such criminals. He has been involved in riots, mainly trying to keep the peace, but every so often, someone needs their head smacked. He has also been involved in protecting the city from invaders. On one occasion, while trying to get to the main gate, which was being attacked by a battering ram, he came across a group of invaders who had used ropes with grappling hooks to climb up the wall, and he was forced to fight them, all by himself. He managed to kill 10 of the invaders before help arrived, from others trying to get to the battering ram, and the sneaky invaders were killed, or driven off. William, along with the rest of these men, were given some gold for protecting the city. William is married, with a wife of five years, a 4 year old son, 2 year old daughter, and one on the way. These are William's main reasons for doing his job; he wants his son to have something to look forward to. William doesn't aspire for fame or promotions, although those would be nice. In short, he just wants to do his job, nothing more, nothing less. While William has earned a good reputation for his actions, some gold, and some small rewards, he only seeks to do his job of protecting the city in the ways he can, and hopes to raise his son to follow in the long line of Vigiles, who have all served as City Guards, one way or another, often without recognition by their superiors and betters. William is not a cold-blooded killer, generally preferring to subdue his foes, he will kill if he has to. His primary concern is making it through the day. If he decides to let the other fighters kill the rest before getting involved himself, defending himself as necessary, he will. If someone tries to kill him, he will fight back, and kill them if need be. All he wants is to return home to his family, if fate allows him. Initial Weaponset (Short Range) Oak truncheon - 2 feet in length, mainly used for subduing criminals, the hope being that the blows won't be fatal. Usually the blow knocks the victim out. After all, it doesn't do the cheat the hangman of his due, if that is necessary, nor would it be wise to kill a son of a noble who was getting too friendly with a woman. Other Weapons & Armor |-| Mid Range = Longsword - 4 feet in length, requiring two hands to use. Mainly used if criminals don't want to be taken alive, and pose a serious danger. |-| Long Range = Crossbow - Good up to 200 yards, generally used as shorter distances. Can, potentially, pierce most armors. Has 20 bolts in a quiver. |-| Special = Dagger - Sometimes you need a short knife. 6 inch handle, 12 inch blade. Used when the distance is too close for a sword, and the foe is too dangerous to just knock out. |-| Armor = Iron Breastplate and Iron Backplate, followed by chain mail Shirt and mail leggings, followed by Leather shirt and leather leggings. Helmet is similar to Spanish Morion, iron, with faceplate and cheekguards. Also, there is a metal groin protector, to protect the reproductive organs, so that there can be future Vigiles having the chance of being born. Weight, about 120 pounds total. Sir Bors of Newcastle (Elgb) Bio Sir Bors was a knight under the English monarchy. From an early age, he was trained in warfare, combat and in the ways of the knight. As a squire he's fought under famous names such as Edward the Black Prince and Bertrand de Guesclin. By the time he was a knight, he fought battles in France, Italy, Germany Britain and the Turks. By the time he was thirty, he gave up his feudal title and became a dreaded mercenary under the legendary Sir John Harkwood; fighting in conflicts around the world. Although Sir Bors used to be a knight, he is a cunning tactican who can play his enemies to his hands. He was infamous for using asymetrical warafre against his opponents as well as dirty and unsportmanlike tricks. Initial Weaponset (Short Range) Longsword and Customized Targe - an ordinary sword of the Middle Ages with a straight blade and a pommel. Sir Bors discovered this awesome weapon while fighting in Scotland. The tage shield is the typical plywood with cowhide shield with a nasty steel spike in the center for piercing people. Sir Bors made some improvements on the targe by combining its brutal offensive capabilities and excellent defensive ones of European heater shields. Bors covered his shield with steel, for added protection and also to use it as a bludgeoning tool. Other Weapons & Armor |-| Mid Range = Halberd - the same one Vlad the Impaler used in Deadliest Warrior. Made out of steel, the classic 1.8 meter halberd has an axe, spike and spear point. Bors' halberd has a custom made butt spike that gives the weapon more balance and an extra spear tip just in case. |-| Long Range = Composite crossbow - Sir Bors was trained by the native Newcastle falconers in the use of this weapon and is an excellent marksman. His crossbow bolts will have a variety of arrows from the simple armor piercing to poison tipped ones (poison used are large doses nightshade, which while the time it kills depend on the person, will still paralyze a person) |-| Special = Mantraps - steel mad bear traps for people. A popular weapons for hired killers, soldiers and lawmen for hire. The weapon works like a bear trap, once set up and a fool inadvertedly steps in, his foot will be chomped down. As a maiming weapon, it has steel teeth to mangle flesh and is strong enough to break bone. It also has poison in it like nightshade to cause more damage. This however, needs to be set up as a trap to work, and Sir Bors only uses them to trap people or escape. |-| Armor = Plate armor - Sir Bors will be wearing a standard but well-crafted plate armor. The plate armor protects Sir Bors from head to toe, from his basinet to the faulds and cuisse of his legs. As was standard of his time, he will also have a thin-layer of gambeson underneath for furhter protection. Notes Battle Notes *Arena is a 20m diameter circle, grassy soil footing, no cover *All warriors will start out with their Initial Weaponset equipped, along with their armor. **Their other weapons are placed sheathed/unloaded/unset/etc. next to their point of entry into the arena. *The match is to the death. *Brackets and other tourney information may be found here. **Note that vote scores are doubled, since Challnonge doesn't accept half-points. *'Note that the pictures are' not meant to be exact representations of the equipment. They're just generic images I found on the wiki. Voting Notes *Votes with good edges or at least 10 relevant sentences count as a full vote *Votes with meh edges or at least 5 relevant sentences count as a half vote *All others count as no vote *Well-reasoned rebuttals can lower the count of a vote by half. *Well-reasoned counter-rebuttals can restore the half-point. *The users whose characters are fighting may not vote for or against themselves, but may defend their warriors by giving rebuttals and counter-rebuttals *I have the final say in how much a vote counts for. If I feel a vote merits counting differently than these guidelines, I will do so. Battle Sir Bors of Newcastle sat bolt upright in a state of panic. He scrabbled at his chest and face; the last thing he remembered were wounds there. He found none and dismissed the events as a dream. His focus then turned to the rhythmic rasping, as he noticed a short man sharpening a blade that appeared to be coming out of a gauntlet. “Who’re you?” Bors asked, and the man turned and looked at him. “The corpse collector,” he answered, looking Bors in the eye. The mercenary flinched, noting that the man’s eyes were solid black. “And yes,” the man continued, “the fact that I’m the corpse collector means that getting stabbed wasn’t a dream. Get armed, you’re up again.” “And if I refuse?” Bors asked impudently. The corpse collector grabbed hold of his sword and quickly brought the point to Bors’ throat. “You die. Permanently, this time. Now get going.” Bors nodded and grabbed his longsword and targe, noticing that he was already armored. He follows the blood-caked trail out through a doorway and onto a grassy field. A quick glance showed everything as he remembered it, and he peered across the arena to see a forgettable man doing the same. “Ladies and gentlemen,” a voice resounds, “Our fifth match is Willam Vigiles, a city guard sponsored by Alock, against Sir Bors of Newcastle, a mercenary sponsored by Elgb. This match is part of the loser’s bracket, so all deaths are permanent.” Bors and Vigiles both shook off their confusion at their apparent resurrection; this was the time to fight, not be confused. “Ready…” Bors drew his sword, unlimbered his shield, and slammed down the visor on his bascinet while Vigiles simply held his truncheon out in front of him. “Fight!” The two lumbered forth, brandishing their weapons. Sir Bors lashed out first, and brought his longsword in a horizontal arc which skittered across Vigiles’ breastplate. A follow up strike bent the maille on his foe’s arm, but failed to penetrate. Vigiles, weighed down by his armor, finally managed to get in a ponderously slow swing of his truncheon, but Bors simnply brought up his targe and deflected the blow. Bors punched forward with his targe, which staggered Vigiles and created some distance. He took a step back and then charged forward, holding his targe flat in front of him. The spike hits the iron breastplate and pierces it, followed by the maille, and finally boring through the leather to leave a small scratch on Vigiles’ skin. The guard took advantage of the proximity to land a blow on Bors’ side, which dented his plate armor. Wincing at the metal digging into his flesh, the mercenary wrenched the targe free and backpedaled. With the newfound distance, the two took their stances again and charged back into the fight. They traded blows, neither able to get past the other’s defenses. Bors remembered his halberd and smashed the pommel of his longsword against Vigiles’ helmet. The guard staggered back, as he clutched his head and swung his truncheon wildly, attempting to buy time to recover. Bors moved back towards his weapons and threw down his sword and shield, and then grabbed his halberd. He advanced towards the recovered Vigiles. He swung the axe head, which dented his foe’s breastplate but did not penetrate. Grimacing in exasperation, he steps to the side and swings the halberd in a tight circle, which brought the spike to the other side of his foe. The spike dug in, and the extra momentum threw his foe to the ground. The guard flailed as Bors approached and placed his foot on his chest and drew out the halberd. As Bors walked out of his range of vision, Vigiles tried pushing himself up off the ground, but his armor weighed him down far too much. He was forced to lie there like an overturned turtle, helpless to do aught but wither under the scornful gazes of the figures in the stands. Bors came back into his view, and he had his visor up and was holding his longsword by the blade in his left hand. Bors knelt and, wincing at the pain in his side, drove the crossbar of his sword between the bars of Vigiles’ helmet’s faceguard. Grabbing the ricasso and steadying the top of Vigiles’ helmet, he pushes, slowly prying the faceguard off the helmet. With a snap, both the faceguard and Bors’ longsword go flying, both landing outside of Vigiles’ view. Bors sighed and walked over to Vigiles’ weapons, and scooped up a dagger. He walked back, drawing the blade as he did so. He straddled the fallen guard and raised the blade overhead, only to stop as the man made one last plea. “Please… don’t. I have a family.” “I need to eat,” Bors replied, and plunged the dagger down, ending Vigiles’ life. Bors stood and turned, and walked out the now-open doorway. Weapon Stats *Voting ends at some point on 6/18/2016 Category:Blog posts